


【尊礼】鏡

by salutis0228



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salutis0228/pseuds/salutis0228
Summary: abo，普通已婚情侶，單純為了寫孕期，是車轱轆壓臉的車。尊哥的生日賀文，搬一下。
Kudos: 7





	【尊礼】鏡

**Author's Note:**

> 注意避雷：abo 孕期 漲奶 ooc  
> 和本人的很多垃圾醒脾。

1-  
宗像礼司一手提着不算很重的购物袋，一手握着钥匙插入锁孔里，手腕轻轻一旋，门开了。他推开门进去，将手里的东西放在玄关旁的架子上，又转头似笑非笑地看向身后那个臂弯上挂着好几个袋子，又扛着一面等身穿衣镜，正努力挤进门框的周防尊。虽然他熟知自己的Alpha惊人的臂力，但对方难得露出的笨拙的模样还是在某种意义上取悦了他。

他站在门口的地毯上，像是有些看不下去了似的伸手调整了一下镜子的角度，让周防尊得以顺畅地进门。见周防尊终于卸下手中的东西关上门，宗像礼司才慢慢俯下身去鞋柜里拿拖鞋，不料一双手臂抢在他之前便拉开柜门取出一双摆在他脚下。他愣了一下，侧过头瞥了一眼若无其事地蹬掉鞋子，赤足走向沙发的男人，开口问道：“又不穿袜子？”

周防尊的脚步滞了一瞬，随即说，“忘了。”声音听起来有些不耐烦，可他脚下的路线分明由向着客厅改为主卧。宗像礼司换好鞋后直起身，笑眯眯地望着他的背影。

他怀孕以来，周防尊的体贴程度和原先无可救药的情商日日见长。关于“袜子”，他无非是某天夜里窝在周防尊怀里睡得迷迷糊糊，小声抱怨了一句嫌周防尊贴在他小腿上磨蹭的脚太凉，第二天就看见非必要场合绝对不穿袜子的周防尊默默地拆开了新袜子的包装，皱着眉丢进了洗衣机里。

宗像礼司是在怀孕后一个月里被查出来的，但他很早就知道了这个事实。彼时他刚经过一场汹涌的发情期，不妙的是周防尊跟他做的时候顶开了生殖腔射进去又叼着他的后颈的腺体狠狠地撕咬。发情期的omega被alpha标记后的受孕概率几乎为百分之百，当一周后宗像礼司终于从疲惫和欲望中清醒过来时，周防尊正坐在他的床边望着他，宗像礼司一睁眼便猝不及防地与他对视。清晨的光从浅灰色的窗帘外透进卧室，有些许洒在了周防尊的脸上，宗像礼司没戴眼镜后的眼睛看东西有点模糊，那光就如同滤镜似的柔化了周防尊过于硬朗的面部线条，给这个沉闷懒散的男人添了几分柔软。他嘴里衔着一根烟，没有点燃，金色的瞳仁里漾开了点深沉的意味，倒让被疲倦攫住身心的宗像礼司脑中有了片刻的困惑。

“过一周我陪你去一趟医院做个检查，”周防尊吐出嘴里的烟，扔进脚边的垃圾桶，又抬手将床头柜上的眼镜架在了宗像礼司的鼻梁上，望着宗像礼司少见的迷茫的样子，他忍不住用手指轻轻摩梭他的眉骨，又滑到耳廓流连。

“你可能会怀孕。”周防尊开口解释，如常的神色下隐着些惴惴不安。

宗像礼司在刚醒时脑内的混沌消散后恢复了他敏锐的洞察力。周防尊在紧张，他饶有兴致地想。绷着脸沉默地欣赏了一会儿周防尊脸上的表情后，他眉梢微挑，终于露出了点笑意。

“我很高兴。”他轻声说。

最后他一直拖到发情期过后一个月才去医院。无它，即使宗像礼司是omega中的佼佼者，完完整整地和标记过自己的alpha经历一次发情期后也难逃体力透支的宿命。那几周里周防尊专门请了酒吧的假照顾他——虽然他去了也没什么要紧事。宗像礼司会在周防尊钻进厨房里折腾吃食的间隙靠在书房的椅子上愣神，手一下一下有意无意地抚着自己平坦的腹部。

他发觉自己其实和周防尊一样紧张。一个“孩子”，对于登记结婚不久的一对24岁情侣来说未免过于棘手。宗像礼司在成年后的人生中甚少与低于18岁的人来往，“孩子”在他的认知中是一个空洞模糊的，似乎等价于“麻烦”和“责任”的概念。而周防尊仅仅是担任着安娜名义上的监护人，对从零开始照顾一个人类幼崽，他一窍不通。

半晌，周防尊扣了扣书房的门，宗像礼司抬起头。“吃饭吧。”Alpha简短地说，赤色的头发有些散乱地覆在额前。他的眉很是英挺，在碎发的遮盖下也轮廓分明，沉静的面色下明晃晃地透着从厨房里带出来的情绪，懊恼和自得交织。宗像礼司看了他几秒，笑了笑，放下书起身走到周防尊身边，肩挨着肩一块儿步向餐桌。

桌上几个菜式简单却进步颇丰。很奇妙的，萦绕在宗像礼司心头的情绪忽然就消散了。“多谢款待。”宗像礼司拿起筷子，很愉快地看了故作镇定的周防尊一眼，启唇道，“我开动了。”

……

“你到底为什么要买这面镜子？”宗像礼司问。周防尊回卧室乖乖地换了一双袜子，现在正搬着镜子思考应该放置在什么地方。

“因为觉得能用得到。”周防尊随口回答，又开口询问宗像礼司的意见，“你看放在卧室里如何？”

“我私以为这并不是什么好的选择。”宗像礼司扶了扶眼镜，对他的回复颇为无奈，他试图让周防尊明白这面镜子实际上没有出现在家里的必要，因为洗手间分明有一面可以照到膝盖的，如果是为了整理仪容的话大可不必如此大费周章，可不幸的是周防尊并没有让他发表长篇大论的意思，他偏头思索了一阵，拍板：“就放在客厅吧。”

“你不喜欢的话，用罩布遮起来就好了。”周防尊望了一眼他的表情，补充道。宗像礼司想象了一下客厅里摆着一面罩着布的镜子的情形，一句“丑”差点脱口而出，但他旋即想到自己的Alpha居然会在冬天理直气壮地穿T恤牛仔裤配毛领羽绒服，还是硬生生把那个字咽了下去。

算了，既然他这么坚持的话。

宗像礼司叹了口气，就当默许。“没意见？”周防尊挑眉望了他一眼——他本来存了几分逗宗像礼司的意思，见他破天荒地没有反驳只感觉新奇。“我早就知道阁下的审美无可救药了。”宗像礼司抱着臂挖苦。

周防尊闻言笑了起来，他笑时声线低沉，因为常年吸烟的缘故染上了喑哑，显得尤其色气。此刻又有点刻意勾引的嫌疑——空气中属于周防尊的信息素的浓度陡然升高，刺激得孕期本就依赖Alpha的宗像礼司有些腿软，仿佛恶作剧似的，周防尊又很快地收回了信息素，气息迅速消弭，徒留宗像礼司发红的耳尖。 

眼看着眼尾微红的omega就要发作，周防尊大步绕过沙发，很快地走到宗像礼司身边，手臂一勾把人捞进怀里。周防尊的胸膛里溢满了宗像礼司所熟悉的，浓郁的柑橘和烟草混合的味道，辛涩中搀着若有若无的甜味，他懒洋洋地挣扎了一下，鼻尖耸动，不动声色地嗅了一大口。

“孕期不能生气。”周防尊揽着他在沙发上坐下，自己调整了一下坐姿，好让宗像礼司能够舒舒服服地陷在他怀里。

像只猫——周防尊摁下窗帘遥控器按钮时无端地想。

2.

周防尊关掉电视时，宗像礼司正靠在他身上浅眠。他刚想架起Omega进卧室，胳膊才轻轻抽动了一下，怀里的人就醒了。

“痛。”宗像礼司翻了个身，脸埋进周防尊的怀里蹭了蹭，迷迷糊糊地吸了吸Alpha身上浓郁的信息素想缓解身上的不适，却使胸口某处更加胀痛，“胸口疼。”他小声说，身子又扭了扭。

“涨奶了？”周防尊坐回沙发，唇在宗像礼司的发顶轻轻印了印。

“嗯。”宗像礼司蹙着眉，稍微清醒了些，抬起手肘想摸一摸，又因为觉得这个动作过于羞耻，转而在周防尊的大腿上悄悄抚了下，有些欲盖弥彰道，“你帮我揉揉。”

“行。”周防尊看着他别扭的模样只感觉有趣，没想什么别的，问，“想脱衣服吗？”

“不要。”红晕在宗像礼司的颊边一闪而过，“隔着衣服就行。”

周防尊差点笑出声。侧着头亲了亲宗像礼司的耳廓，伸手在他的胸前摸索起来。好学又贴心的Alpha在收到孕检单之后专门约了医生补课Omega孕期可能会有的各种症状和应对方式，笔记本和手机备忘录里都塞得满满的，可宗像礼司怀孕的几个月安稳的很，除了偶尔会食欲不振之外几乎与寻常无异。好容易又有一次可以实践自己的知识的机会，周防尊告诫自己一定要好好把握住。

宗像礼司是男性Omega，胸部的鼓起并不明显。但隔着套头卫衣质地优良的纯棉布料抚上去就能很明显地摸出线条和以前的不同了——虽然都是软的。周防尊小心地克制着力度揉捏着，虎口处卡着一侧胸乳的下边缘，拇指扣在上面，手腕转着圈很有技巧地按摩。他不太敢去碰中心发硬的乳粒，因为他在寻找宗像礼司的胸的位置的时候掌心不小心擦过其中一颗的顶端，换来宗像礼司忽然急促的喘息和往自己颈侧狠狠地咬上的一口。

但揉胸这个动作本身就颇为色情，尤其对于从上一次发情期以来就没有怎么有过这方面的发泄的年轻情侣来说。这几个月里，双方的欲望都是在各自的手里解决的，原因是担心刹不住车对肚子里的孩子造成影响。不过数十下，宗像礼司已经面色发红，原先挺直的肩颈软在了周防尊的怀里，呼吸已然急促。他挣扎着想起身，却因为自己的动作把乳头直直地送入了周防尊的掌心。又酸又麻的感觉触电一般从胸口以极快的速度蔓延到全身，他“嗯”得呻吟一声，又倒在周防尊身上。

“躲什么？”周防尊有些动情了，哑着嗓子道，吻了一下宗像礼司的被汗微微浸湿的鬓角，不顾怀里的人的抗拒，手从衣摆下面伸了进去，皮肤贴着皮肤揉弄起来。宗像礼司还要反抗，拗不过空气中突然浓度升高的Alpha信息素，柑橘的甜味和烟草的涩味铺天盖地地钻进他的每一寸毛孔，浑身的筋骨一节一节地酥软，败下阵来。他闻到了自己身上的雪松木的信息素不受控制地溢出，和周防尊的信息素结合在一起的味道，知道一场情事无可避免。

无所谓了，危险期早就过去了，况且他的欲望也按捺了许久，他清晰地感受到自己身下的小穴已经自动开始做着收缩。宗像礼司做着自我安慰，仰着头承受着周防尊不间断的落在脸颊，耳侧，脖颈和锁骨上的舔吻， “啊…哈啊！”猝不及防地，周防尊捏住了他硬得要命的乳头拧了一下，禁闭了很久的身体该死的敏感，他叫了出来，弓起腰又折回去。可惜的是周防尊这一下并没有缓解胀痛，情况反而更糟糕了。

“里面好像有东西，”宗像礼司无力地握住周防尊的手腕，很费劲地不让自己的话被呻吟声打断，周防尊的下身早就站起来了，一下一下地顶着他的臀缝，烫得他几乎坐不住，“帮我弄出来…”

“怎么弄？”周防尊短暂地脱离了体贴Alpha的人设，故意捏了一下宗像礼司胸口涨得快要溢出乳汁的乳首，“就这么挤出来？好像不太行啊。”宗像礼司默不作声地用脚后跟踢了一下他的小腿，喘着气反问道，“阁下的笔记本里没有记录吗？”

周防尊的动作停了一下，随即佯装恼羞成怒般反身把宗像礼司压在沙发上，膝盖张开抵在他大腿两侧，舔了下唇，眼底的欲望翻滚，“你确定？”宗像礼司下意识地将这视作一个挑衅，就像他们过去每次做爱一样。他抬起下颌，很高傲地望着自己的Alpha，说：“我倒很想领会阁下的高招。”

周防尊闷声笑了笑，随后响起了金属搭扣碰撞的响声。他解开裤链褪直膝盖弯处，一只手仍然在抚摸着宗像礼司的胸口，另一只手则托起他的脸，自己俯下身与他接吻，额头靠着额头，鼻梁压着鼻梁，交换唾液，唇舌之间缠绵，水声悱恻。宗像礼司的眼镜没有摘，被周防尊强势又柔和的吻压在眉骨上，留下几道不深不浅的红印，他恼怒地“唔”了几声，捶着周防尊的肩膀，对方置若罔闻，甚至用掌心坏心眼地按压他鼓胀又敏感的双乳，又把呻吟和惊呼吞进了自己的吻里。直到宗像礼司愤懑地拧了一把周防尊胸前的肉粒，周防尊才放开了他的唇，用拇指轻轻地抚弄。他满怀歉意地看了一眼宗像礼司眉上的痕迹，“真是抱歉。”语罢又倾身上前，用舌尖去描绘浅红色的印子，颇为怜惜的样子。宗像礼司闭着眼，濡湿温热的舌头在他的眼皮，睫毛和眉上很温柔地扫过，有些痒，但很舒服。周防尊的吻逐渐游移至他的脖颈和锁骨，在他甚至还没反应过来的时候，身上一凉，套头卫衣已经被Alpha整个脱掉了。

“用嘴给你弄出来。”他望向宗像礼司，是一个询问的口吻，下身灼热肿胀的性器却隔着内裤一下一下轻柔地蹭着宗像礼司隆起的小腹，再滑下去磨蹭着下方Omega一样挺立的柱状部位。“快点。”宗像礼司不想露出更多狼狈的表情，只能催促。周防尊的唇吻上了宗像礼司的胸口，舌头很灵活地找准了凸起的位置，转着圈舔弄，间或一整个含进去吮吻，另外一边就用手揉搓，时不时按压或拨弄硬得像石子一样的红豆。余下的一只手也没有闲着，钻进宗像礼司的裤腰，修长的手指握住了他早就抬头的性器，带着适中的力度娴熟地上下撸动，直伺候得宗像礼司软成一滩水。“……呃嗯！”宗像礼司克制不住地呻吟，胸口被周防尊舔得又痛又舒服。周防尊手下的动作加快，揉捏性器顶端时会刻意放慢速度，揉面一样轻揉慢捻，宗像礼司的喘息便如洪水开闸，无法抑制，直到某一刻浑身的快感再也无法承受，他搂紧了周防尊的背，一口咬在了Alpha的肩膀上。

周防尊嘴里依然含着宗像礼司的胸乳，他将手慢吞吞地从宗像礼司的裤子里拿出来，也不清理，直接将手上略显稀薄的精液抹在了对方被唾液沾湿的胸口上，再一点一点地用舌尖舔舐，吞进喉咙里。不知是不是错觉，他察觉吃到了满口的乳香味，便短暂地停下了吸舔的动作，直起身子，居高临下地欣赏被糟蹋得满面春色的宗像礼司，很惊讶地发现先前嘴中的乳香味其实是从宗像礼司的乳孔里流出的奶汁，在他的胸膛上混着唾液和精液肆意横流，好一副淫荡的景象。“弄出来了。”他低笑着在宗像礼司耳边说，又很眷恋地埋下头吃了起来。宗像礼司失去了挣扎的力气，只能用劲掐着周防尊的背，牙齿研磨着先前咬出的痕迹。胸乳处的胀痛解决了，下身的穴口却密密麻麻地泛起痒来，他克制不住地挺起腰去接触周防尊的灼热，暗示的意味明显。

“用手？”周防尊叼着他的一侧乳肉含混不清地问，手很自觉地扯下宗像礼司宽松的睡裤——是真的很方便脱，中指熟门熟路地摸到了他几个月不曾造访的小穴，才触到就被极热情地缠住，不住地收缩着吞吐起来。宗像礼司被情欲烧得发昏，仍然记得一手护着自己的肚子，另一只手拽下周防尊的内裤，把里面的东西放出来，“啪”得一下弹在他放在小腹上的手上。他顺势用手握住自己的和周防尊的性器，一只手堪堪拢住两根，生涩地摩擦起来，虽然动作笨拙，可性器相贴的快感实在超出他的预料，连带着周防尊的呼吸也变得急促，在穴中毫无阻碍地又添了一根手指，往更深处进了两寸。摩擦了数十下，宗像礼司已经快没力气了，周防尊的性器还没有任何消停的迹象，他略有挫败感，气喘吁吁地抽出手搂住周防尊毛茸茸的脑袋，身子下滑，亲在了他的发旋上，闻到了他前几天刚挑的沐浴露的甜味。

“进来。”周防尊放过了被蹂躏得一塌糊涂的胸口，仰头与宗像礼司对视，后者垂下脖颈与他鼻尖相抵，亲昵地吻了吻，低声呢喃着，绀紫的眸子里盛满了欲望和爱意。“进来吧。”他重复道。没人会对这样的邀请不动心，但周防尊脑中还绷着一根“孕期”的弦，怀揣着担心又问了一遍，“确定吗？” 

“嗯。”宗像礼司凑到周防尊面前舔了舔他脸上沾到的亮晶晶的乳汁，有点淡淡的甜和腥，舌尖在唇上打了个转，当着周防尊的面咽了下去。周防尊的眸色瞬间变暗，喉结滚动，扳过宗像礼司的下巴有些凶狠地吻上去，湿热的舌闯进他的口腔，纠缠他的无处闪躲的舌和牙床，抢夺里面残余的乳香的味道。他把宗像礼司翻了个身侧放在自己身前，彻底褪下他身上要脱不脱的睡裤。宗像礼司乍一赤裸，条件反射地觉得冷，往周防尊身上又靠了靠。

“试试侧面，如何？”周防尊一只手穿过宗像礼司的腋下继续抚慰他的乳，另一只抬起宗像礼司的一条腿，一挺腰将自己的粗长送进了Omega紧致的腿缝之间磨蹭，宗像礼司的体温偏凉，腿间的肌肤又嫩又滑，夹得周防尊几乎立马要泄出来。

“你好像很会啊？”宗像礼司费力地转过头，反手扣住周防尊的脖颈和他断断续续地接吻，“学过了嘛。”周防尊回答，下身没有直接进入他的穴口，只是在腿间反复地模拟性交的姿势抽插，时不时地蹭到饥渴的入口却又不光顾，滚烫的棒身上凸起的青筋磨得宗像礼司头皮发麻，浑身的情潮一股脑地向下身涌去，甬道里滑腻的液体流了出来，和周防尊龟头上溢出的前精混在一起，大腿间一片狼藉。他急了，摇动着臀想去吞下对方粗大的性器，填满身下的空虚。“你真的要？”周防尊对他焦急的小动作哑然失笑，安抚似的，流连在胸乳处的手下移摸了摸孕肚，“没事吗？”

“危险期早就过了，做。”宗像礼司咬着唇说，又补充，“你轻点……哈啊…！”话还没讲完，周防尊便逗他似的用龟头在入口处摩擦，手搭上了他身前已经泄过一回的半软的性器抚弄起来。“野蛮人！”他骂道，但身子又软在了野蛮人的怀里，引得野蛮人伏在他颈间发笑，胸腔的震动从宗像礼司的背部传到胸前，他也绷不住弯了弯嘴角，侧过头蜻蜓点水地亲了一下周防尊的额头，似命令又似引诱般轻声说，“快点，湿得受不了了。”

周防尊抬头接住宗像礼司的唇，掐住他的腰，找准了位置，腰腹轻轻发力，很轻易地挤进了一个头。肉棒刚进去，温暖的穴肉迫不及待地一拥而上吮吻，自发地一张一缩地吞食起来。周防尊也是憋得厉害，但又舍不得太用力，只能咬着牙又往里进了一点，宗像礼司短促地呻吟，背像猫一样猛地弓起，反而将周防尊的热楔含得更深了几分。太久没做了，今天的扩张又不够，即使甬道里湿得如同失禁，齐根没入还是花了两人不少力气和汗水。周防尊的手不停地在宗像礼司身上的敏感点处游移，用犬齿磨着他温软的耳垂，粗重的喘息落在颊侧。“呃嗯…！”尽数进入的那一瞬宗像礼司的眼前闪过一片白光，身下又泄了一回，他有些失神，隐约感到周防尊的囊袋触到了他的臀肉。像瞬间过了电清醒过来了一般，他挣扎起来，“套，没戴套。”

周防尊下身一痛，旋即抱紧了怀里到处乱蹭的人防止他对自己的命根子造成不必要的伤害，轻声哄道，“不碰生殖腔，不进去，射在外面，没事。”情爱中的宗像礼司的判断力下降了百分之五十不止，恍然间发现这也是个不错的解决方案，对爱人的信任让他选择认可。他哼哼一声当做答应，扭了下腰示意周防尊动一动。周防尊低笑着扶着他的腿，顺便用手抹去宗像礼司前面第二次泄出的东西，涂在穴口权当没什么必要的润滑，有力的健腰温柔又克制地挺动，速度不快，但每一下都捣到最深的地方，去够宗像礼司平日里的最敏感的那块软肉。这着实有些困难，他的性器想念甬道内侧的肉壁想念得紧，此刻的宗像礼司又难得乖得不行，他恨不得掐住他劲瘦的腰又凶又狠地操弄。但是他的Omega怀孕了——思及此处，周防尊体内叫嚣的欲望又消解了些许，酸胀且满足的情绪挤占了一部分性欲。虽然如此，他还是很能把握住宗像礼司的节奏，一下一下操得宗像礼司舒服地脚趾都蜷缩起来，抠着沙发上毯子的缝隙。

恍惚间周防尊瞥见了沙发边的那面镜子。位置恰到好处，清清楚楚地把宗像礼司身娇体软的模样照了出来——狭长的眼眯着，往常浅淡的唇色昳丽得如同饮了血，白皙的身躯上布满了可疑的液体，胸部被蹂躏得发肿，胸口的两粒可怜兮兮地翘立，差不多被周防尊吸了个干净，只余一点稀薄的乳汁随着他身下的肏弄颤颤巍巍地从乳孔里冒出来。他光裸的腿被周防尊握着膝盖处抬起，小穴翕张，一口一口很贪婪地吃着他粗长的性器，腿间的皮肤被他之前的腿交磨蹭得发红。光是看着周防尊感觉自己深埋在Omega体内的性器又大了一圈，顶撞地愈发深了。宗像礼司敏锐地察觉到周防尊身体的变化，顺着他的视线看去，被吓了一跳，身后狠狠一缩，周防尊闷哼一声张嘴咬在了宗像礼司颈后香甜的腺体。

“把镜子挪开…”他恼羞成怒地用腿去踹周防尊，却因为这个动作被插得更深。周防尊不得不用力钳住他的腰，护住他的腹部免得他从沙发上滚下去。小猫发怒很好玩——宗像礼司的挣扎对他来说只是情趣，他忽然很想逗逗这个平时正经得不行的Omega，于是手臂一个用力，他把宗像礼司捞在怀中坐了起来。体位的变化使周防尊的性器一下就捅进最深的那处，龟头抵住了宫口的媚肉磋磨，宗像礼司控制不住的呻吟和喘息像羽毛似的刮过周防尊的心口，“我不要镜子。”他很执着地喃喃着。

周防尊吻住他的脸，舌尖尝到一点咸味，才发现他哭了，不知是爽的还是爽的。“我抱你去，你自己遮起来。”像动物之间互相抚慰一样，周防尊很用力地舔吻着他，双手从宗像礼司的膝盖弯下穿过将人抱了起来，很轻松地走到镜子前又把人放下。“踩着我的脚，地上冷。”他哑声说，一只手很自然地护住宗像礼司的腹部。宗像礼司很听话地照办——周防尊的体温一向高过他，加上信息素里令人安心的燃烧着的烟草气息，整个人变成了专属于宗像礼司的暖炉。宗像礼司咬着牙逼自己的身体不要往下滑，一只手折到身后搂住周防尊的腰，很吃力地开口，声音像溺水的人刚从海里捞上来，“罩布在哪？” 周防尊就着他的手用力顶了一下，如愿地听到宗像礼司的喘息才松口，“背面，自己撩。”不可避免地，宗像礼司的两只手臂搭在了镜子的上边缘，自己被Alpha操得浑身粉红的模样由不得他拒绝，径直闯入眼帘。他又羞又恼，想要摘掉眼镜，被周防尊不由分说地捉住手腕，“不行哦。”Alpha恶劣的笑意从镜中反射到宗像礼司的眼中，他无法，只得狠狠地紧缩穴口夹了夹周防尊的性器，缠着它不让它抽出。笑意瞬间变成情动，周防尊只怔了几秒，随后抑制不住地重重给了宗像礼司几个深顶。但这已经足够宗像礼司攥住镜子后面的布了，他险些站不住，手臂撑住镜子，腰深深地塌下去一截，腹部没有预想的坠痛感，一只温热的手早就扶住了。好吧，宗像礼司想，原谅他了。他用了点力把镜子盖上，冷不丁地周防尊又挺腰深深地肏了进去。他没有力气再扒住镜子的边缘，自暴自弃地向后瘫在了Alpha的怀里，闭上眼，侧过头和他放肆地亲吻，任由他抱着自己回到沙发上折腾。

这场性爱持续的时间长得惊人，窗帘下钻出来的光由亮转暗，长得宗像礼司都怀疑周防尊是不是偷偷吃了什么催情药。周防尊碍于他怀孕，动作一直克制着，除了一开始逗他的那一会之外没什么过分的举动。宗像礼司前面泄了第三回的时候整个人已经累得不行了，周防尊弄得他又很舒服，索性就含着后面的东西，头枕着周防尊的手臂睡着了。迷迷糊糊之间周防尊保持着身体相连的姿势把他抱进浴室里清理，在浴缸里又忍不住蹭进去操了几十下。最后周防尊还是握着他的手撸动着释放出来的，平时宗像礼司绝对不干这种事，但他今晚只当不知道。

第二天早晨那面镜子出现在了卧室里，于是宗像礼司追杀周防尊事件发生。

End.


End file.
